Celestial Lullaby
by Zixie Velapherusia
Summary: A Magic Knight Rayearth fanfic(there was no MKR catagory)


(no title for now...)  
  
by Zixie Serena  
  
[When life gives you lemons.... er.... kinda a lemon, but not too much...enough un-lemony to put on a fanfic site that isn't about lemons]  
  
Chapter One- When a Love is Gained, Another Falls  
  
Presea wrote slowly and beautifully about her day in her diary, not skipping a detail. Usually she would write something short, but today she had spent the day with Prince Ferio. She fancied him, and the way he flirted with her made her believe that he fancied her. Yet she was merely a peasant, and he the prince. She knew it most likely would never be.  
Presea set down her pen and leaned back with a sigh. She stared out the window at the setting sun. It took her a while to realize that there was something moving near the spot she was staring at. As it drew closer, she recognized it as a man, but his features were indistinct. She could tell he had light skin, and green hair, but he was to far away to see anything else. A few minutes passed; by that time he was close enough to identify, and her heart leapt.  
She helped Ferio climb through her window. Her heart and mind were racing. "Ferio, what are you doing here? You should be home. What's wrong?"  
"I just-I couldn't take it. Presea, I-" But he never finished his sentence. Instead he kissed her, the most passionate kiss that only came with the deepest love.  
When Presea brought herself to open her eyes, she saw two yellow- green eyes starring back at her. Ferio knelt down and took Presea's hand. He touched her so gently, as if his hand were a feather. Presea's breathing got faster, for she had never done anything like that before. No one had ever fallen in love with her-ever. She was just a poor armorer, who's heart had been taken by the Prince of Cephiro. Ferio kissed and lightly sucked on Presea's fingertips. Presea had NEVER experienced anything like this, even if it was Ferio kissing her fingertips. She lightly shifted her body a little, and started to lie back onto her bed. "F-Ferio?" She managed to whisper, not knowing what to say if he responded. Ferio didn't even hear. Ferio made his way to Presea's neck from her fingertips, running his lips along her arm and up. He met with her at her lips, and exchanged a kiss just as passionate as their last. "Presea..." Ferio's voice was breathless. "Presea... I'm in love with you..." Presea's face suddenly got relaxed. She re-assured herself that this was a dream, as Ferio started to kiss her neck.  
~~~  
'A love that will never proceed...' Presea thought to herself the next morning. She looked out the window to see a girl out there, that she had never seen before. The girl was about 16, with long, black hair and green eyes. She looked like she had come from another world, as she walked up to Presea's window. "Presea, I presume..." The girl looked up at Presea, impatiently waiting for an answer. Presea nodded, and looked around for a decent weapon. "Well, Presea, you DON'T know me...I know that. But I DO know Ferio, and you should stay away. Especially stay away from Fuu, because if she ever finds you... Well, I won't tell what she'll do." The little black-haired girl seemed to vanish into the air. Presea stood still a moment longer, and then got up. 'What was that about? Was she right? Oh, I KNEW this wouldn't last!' She thought to herself. Presea got out her pen and began to write in her diary, When Ferio entered again through her window  
  
~Later that day~  
  
"Ferio? Ferio?" Fuu cried out, not knowing where her lover was. "Where are you?" Ferio was supposed to meet Fuu on the presipice near her house, but he wasn't there. Fuu feared upon her life that Ferio was hurt. She walked along the presipice, and stood on the edge. "Ferio!!" She yelled out, only to hear her echo reply, "Ferio!" She sat down, wiped a tear from her eye, and softly whispered, "Ferio..." Her sparkling green eyes filled with tears as she stood up and walked away, but suddenly she saw someone. It was a girl, with Black hair and green eyes, about 16. She looked like she wasn't from Cephiro. "Fuu, right?" Fuu nodded. "Well, I know where your Ferio is. He's with someone else..." Fuu couldn't even hear that. "He's with Presea..." Fuu began to cry out across the whole beach from the presipice, and the whole beach cried back. Her life had now began to end.  
  
~~~  
  
Ferio came back from Presea's across the presipice. Fuu was still siting there, feeling her heart desinigrating. Her love was with another girl, who was only a peasant, too! Ferio slowly tried to creep past Fuu, but she noticed him. She got up and ran to him. He held his arms out, asking for her to come, but she got all her rage into one fist, and punched him in the jaw. "How DARE you?" She questioned, getting even madder. "Well..." Ferio struggled to say, holding his jaw. Fuu pulled her fist back, getting ready to punch him again. "I..." Ferio continued, and Fuu attempted to punch him again, but her blocked the punch with his hand. He took her hand in his. "Fuu...I love YOU" She calmed down a little bit. His voice soothed her. "but Ferio...why? Why did you do it?" Her eyes began to fill with tears. Her wiped her tears away and hugged her. "I don't know...I don't know what came over me...It was a silly thing to do" His words were reassuring and comforting. "...ok...sorry I punched you..." She hugged him back.  
~~~  
  
"Ferio, can I ask you a question?" Fuu and Ferio were laying with eachother on the cool, silky white sand, under the warmth of the sun. It was low tide, so the water wasn't a problem. "Yeah, anything..." Ferio answered Fuu, starting to get curious of what she was going to ask. Fuu sat up, and fixed her bathing suit strap. "Well..." Fuu looked a little shy, and took off her glasses. She looked Ferio in what she thought to be his eyes, and put her glasses back on. "Ferio....I...I..." Fuu stopped. She knew what she felt, from deep within her heart, but she didn't know how to express these feelings. She opened her mouth, as if to talk again, but instead she layed down on top of Ferio, and kissed him, with a kiss more passionate than the one he had given Presea. She broke from the kiss a minute later, when Ferio returned the kiss, even more passionatly than the last. "The universe, Ferio, is big. And I'm happy I found someone out there that loves me, that understands me. I couldn't live without you, Ferio..." Ferio gazed into Fuu's eyes. Her word choice wasn't the best, but Ferio knew what she meant. The sun started to set, and Ferio endulged into another kiss, as Fuu gladly accepted. Fuu undid her straps and her and her lover went deeper into their feelings, expressing their love in a beautiful way.   
  
~~~  
After such a beautiful day, Cephiro was covered in a blanket of rain. Ferio watched it through his window, unable to sleep since yesterday on the beach. He thoughts were of the night, and of his lover, Fuu. Ferio was feeling kind of guilty, since he was older than Fuu, and she was kind of young, still. He looked at the horizon, dampened and blueish-yellow. He turned away from the window, and went to the other side of his room. He looked at a picture of Fuu, starred straight into her eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock on his window. It was Fuu. "Ferio....Hikaru is going to Autozam...." Ferio looked unimpressed, and apathetic, but hugged her symapthetically. "Are you going after her?" Ferio looked into Fuu's beautiful green eyes, looking for the answer, 'no'. Fuu shook her head, and the two hugged once again.   
  
~~~  
Hikaru waited patiently at the waiting room, ready to leave for Autozam. The Magickal caster was preparing a portal, since it was much faster than actually flying. Hikaru sautered in. Eagle and Lantis were waiting with open arms at the exit. Umi was no where in sight. Hikaru sighed as Lantis held her hand. "Hikaru, I need to talk to you..." Lantis gently touched Hikaru's hand, and guided her to a lovely courtyard, that was sealed off by iron gates covered thickly with ivy. Hikaru didn't want to sit down. Lantis placed his hand on Hikaru's shoulder and looked away. He couldn't see her face after this. Hikaru looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow, and Lantis began to speak. "H-Hikaru Shidou....I-I don't love you anymore...I have fallen in love with someone else, but I don't love you anymore." Hikaru literally felt her heart ripping in two. Lantis couldn't bare to see the pain, so he scurred off. Hikaru held a hand to her heart, as if she were in pain, and fell to the soft grass below her. She started to cry, with a cry that meant more than pain. She started to cough, coughing up blood onto her hand. She tried to get up, but she was paralyzed. She fell all the way down, and cried even more, and her tears filled with the love that she had for Lantis. She wouldn't stop 'til that love was all cried out. She grasped her chest where her heart was, let the tears roll down her cheek, wishing for her TRUE love, Eagle, to come...  
  
~~~  
"You told her?!" Eagle was devistated. "Why? You know what you did to my little Hikaru?" Eagle's soft brown eyes got mad with rage. "You shouldn't have told her...and If you should have, not so......" Eagle glared at Lantis, who was apathetic. Eagle wasn't done with him, but he needed to know where HIS true love was. "Where is she?" Lantis pointed to the courtyard, as Eagle ran to the iron gates, calling Hikaru's name faintly with the wind. Hikaru was still on the floor, unable to move or talk. Eagle ran up to her, tears in his eyes. "Hikaru....Hikaru, are you ok?" It was obvious that she wasn't. He lifted her hand, revealing blood that was starting to dry. She held out her other hand, and Eagle brought Hikaru to close to him, and held her. "Hikaru...It's gonna be ok...something is wrong with Lantis. I will talk some sence into him." Hikaru just looked into his beautiful eyes with her glossy, tear-filled red ones. Eagle knew he couldn't talk sence into Lantis, and not knowing what to do next, he picked hikaru up and carried her out of the courtyard, and took her to the hospital.  
  
"This is Shidou, Hikaru, right?" The doctor inspected Hikaru uncarfully first, asking Eagle questions. "Well, after what you described what happened, it seems as though she has the same condition as you. Eagle, it's not deadly, you know that, it just might have a bigger effect on someone younger. I think you should moniter Hikaru for a while, and see what may trigger this. Do you have any clues as of now?" Eagle nodded his head slowly. "Before I brought her here, she had a huge emotional break down." Eagle tried to make it sound informal, rather than ritacuiling. Hikaru looked up at him, with a thanking face and looked back down. She knew this was something that could be fixed right away. Eagle knew it wasn't something like that. He feared for her life, and he feared that she would die before him. He couldn't see the day that his little hikaru would die. It was unreal to him. His eyes started to water at the thought. He shuddered, and looked back at Hikaru's gentle face. Tears ran down her face, and Eagle knew he could never let go...."...Never..." He whispered, looking out the window over the whole of Autozam.  
  
~~~  
  
(a month later)  
  
Umi bathed in the sun's glow along the beach (on Chizetta), as small children were playing in the water and making sand castles. She put her hair up in a clip and lay on her back, revealing her woman like figure. She sighed and tried to remember the last time she had talked to her boyfriend, but fell into a daydream about him instead. She got up a while later and looked at her arms. She rubbed one of them, and put some more sun screen on them. Her legs were tanned a beautiful beige, which, although was a different colour than the rest of her skin, blended wondefully like a idealized painting. She sat up, and looked out at the water. She decided to cool down she would take a swim, but as she was about to jump in, she heard a familiar voice call out, "Umi!"  
  
She looked back to find a familiar face to match the voice-her boyfriend Ascot. He smiled from up on the cliff, and motioned for her to come where he was. She ran up the pathway up and met him at the top with a hug. "I missed you so much!" He passionatly kissed her. "It took away a lot of energy, but it was worth it, i get to see you..." Umi kissed back, and when they parted again, she said, "I Love you too....Why did you come here?" Ascot smiled, "To see you, of course."Umi smiled back and looked out at the sea. "You know, Fuu and Hikaru don't know we are...." Ascot looked into Umi's eyes. "They don't?" Umi shook her, looked back at him, and with a soft whisper Ascot said, "Do you think they would mind if i embraced you... just ...one more....time...?"  
  
~~~  
  
Fuu sat on her bed anxiously for Hikaru to appear at her door. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Fuu jumped in fright. "Ah...come in!" Hikaru walked in and sat down on a near by chair. "Ah...What did you need to talk about?" Fuu looked at Hikaru. She didn't need to say much, her eyes said it all.   
"Last month I-T..."  
"You did?!?!?!  
"yeah..."  
"and..."  
"and i am late...."  
"late for what?"  
"No....late...."  
"oooooh! how late?"  
"7..no 8 days...."  
"Oh My god! You gotta go get check and see if you're..."  
"I Know! Will you come with me?"  
"Y-Yeah..."  
The two left for the doctors. Hikaru kept re-assuring Fuu about it, but Fuu was about to snap. She wanted to burst out and say everything, but she knew she couldn't. When they arrived at the doctors, Fuu was litterally shaking. They got her tested, but hikaru came in to wait with her for the results...  
  
Fuu squeezed Hikaru's hand as the doctor came in with a sheet of paper, and was inspecting it. The doctor smiled, and she sat down next to Fuu and Hikaru. The doctor read over to paper a little bit more and looked at Fuu. "You are....Hououji Fuu, right?" Fuu nodded, still shaking. "Well, Ms. Hououji, you are, yes, infact, pregnant. Congradulations!" The colour from Fuu's face left as she heard the words. She shook her head. "nnooo...." She said, not believing what she was hearing. "Well, take care!" The Doctor scampered off to help other patients, while Hikaru was left with Fuu. "F-Fuu?" Fuu stopped moving, other than her shaking, and hugged hikaru. "Hikaru, please...please help me through this..." Hikaru nodded, and felt Fuu's pain and sorrow as she wept.  
  
~~~  
  
Hikaru sat by the burning flames of the fire and began to swiftly write something in a notebook. She began to write about if she died, and decided to write her last wish.  
  
"When I die, I wanna be creamated...I wanna have my ashes thrown off the Beach Rose Cliff(Umi and Fuu know what i am talking about). I want Eagle to be the one throwing the ashes, no matter how much it will hurt him(emotionally). I want the boxes under my bed(the fancy ones) to go to Umi(she gets the blue one) and Fuu(she gets the green one). I want to red one to be burried really really deep in the Beach Rose Cove. I want Eagle to know that i Love him a lot, and i will live with him forever in spirit. I want for Lantis to know that i love HIM, too....I want to let Umi and Fuu know that i love them... I want Aska to know she reminds me of UMI!!! And I want all my other stuff to go to charity and stuff...I don't know of anything else, though."  
  
Hikaru read over her death wish carefully before adding another paragraph.  
  
"Before I die I want to give Eagle..." Her sentence was inturrupted by a loud knock on her door. She looked at the door, which was slightly ajar. "W-Who is it?" Hikaru fixed her robe and sat up. "Z-Zazu...I gotta talk to you!" Hikaru looked confused, as to why Zazu was going to talk to HER, instead of someone more understanding, like Geo. Hikaru let Zazu in, and he sat down near her by the fire. Hikaru fixed her hair clip and looked at Zazu. She sensed that there was something very wrong. "W-What's wrong?" Zazu looked into Hikaru's eyes, and began to speak, "H-Hikaru...Lantis...He...He..." Zazu's eyes were full of tears. "died..." Hikaru's heart was stabbed by a thousand jagged knives and the tears filled her eyes. "no.....nooooo....." Hikaru scooted back. "no....NO!" Hikaru began to cry. Zazu hugged her trying to comfort her. Hikaru saw every scene with Lantis flash before her hurting eyes. She pulled away from Zazu and said, "Z-Zazu, I gotta go!" She ran out the door and dashed out, to somewhere far away from everyone.  
  
"H-Hikaru?" Eagle's voice was distant, and full of sorrow. Hikaru sat in the tree, crying, but her tears filled the forest with a silence, a silence that screamed out her sadness. Eagle looked around, his eyes full of tears as Hikaru's were, but gave up after not much searching. He walked away, still in shock, and hoped Hikaru was ok. Hikaru wept out every piece of her will to live that night. Even though the night was very cold, and she was only wearing a robe and a night gown under that, she HAD to get away, far, far, away. She heard a new voice, a diffent one this time. "Hikaru?" Umi appeared into her view. Her face showed sympathy, but also comfort. Hikaru climbed out of the tree and sat next to Umi. "Don't worry, Hikaru! Your friends love you, and we are here for you!" Umi put her arm around Hikaru and hugged her. "Don't worry..." Umi pulled away hand handed Hikaru a sealed envelope. "Lantis's last wish...Addressed to you...." Hikaru didn't want to open it now, she needed some time to think. Umi got up and waved Hikaru goodbye. She could see Hikaru needed some time in solitude.  
  
By the next day everyone on Chizetta, Fahren, Autozam, and Cephiro knew about the loss of the former Cephirian gaurd, Lantis. Although his status wasn't noble or anything higher than anyone else, the news spread, and it spread fast. Hikaru stayed inside the whole day, not welcoming visitors. Later, when she finally had some peace, she carefully opened the envelope. She read it carefully, not skipping any last word or letter:  
  
"Hikaru, I want you to know that i DID love you, but i couldn't live in that love triangle or you, me, and eagle. It just...Didn't work. I'm sorry. And, I wanted to let you know that i really didn't know you, It was your looks mainly(i know i am very shallow). My last wish is for you to be happy, and live out your life. I only want you to be happy. Don't waste your life, and do what you want to, and don't listen to anyone you don't want to. You are your own person, Hikaru, and you need to believe in that. Although at my last chance to give you the love you needed i couldn't/didn't, I know eagle will give you the love you need. I'm sorry about everything."  
  
Hikaru read it over, the second time letting her tears fall upon the paper. It had finally hit her that Lantis truely did die. She still didn't believe it, but at the same time she DID believe it. "your looks?" She mutter to herself, just noticing the real meaning behind those words. "WHAT?! Can he be sooo shallow as to only look at me in that way?" Hikaru looked into the mirror. "Can't he see behind my 'makeup'?"Hikaru set down the mirror and decided that Lantis should have died. She put the thought behind her head, and fell asleep by the fire.  
  
Chapter Two- The Plague  
  
Umi sat patiently on the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean. Ascot arrived and sat down next to her, greeting her with a passionate kiss. He looked into her eyes and took her hand. "Umi, will you-" An arrow was shot through Ascot's back, cutting his words off. He collapsed to the ground and grasped his chest. As he began to quaver, Umi let out a cry for help, but the only response was her echo calling back at her. Ascot lay sliently down as his spirit drifted away. His right hand relaxed and a small, gold ring dropped out, and rolled on the floor. Again Umi cried out, but she only got her terror filled voice echoing back in return.  
  
Umi got up and looked at Ascot's body. She didn't know what to do with it, and she couldn't leave him. She knelt back down by his side and kissed him with a kiss ever so tender. She wiped her tears and got back up. She looked out at the glittering ocean and began to cry once more, and lay down beside ascot, waiting for morning to come. As night faded into day, Ascot's blood slowly bled through his body. Umi couldn't stand staying there any longer; the tears she shed now were dried up. Umi ran away, but not for help. She ran through a forest, to a certain tree.   
  
Sure enough, Hikaru was sitting below the tree, as Umi sat down next to her. "What is happening with the world?" Umi asked. Hikaru looked over at Umi and twirled her braid. "W-What do you mean?" A tear streamed down Umi's face as she spoke, "Ascot died...And I heard about Lantis..." Umi noticed she was still holding the ring. She held it up and let the sparkling jewels glow with the morning light. "Oh my goddess..." Hikaru looked at the certain colours and pattern of the ring, how they were set and size. The ring was gold, with 5 gems. The middle was a heart, of the most luminant blue. The ones right next to the heart were firey red, shaped as a star. The next 2 out were green, of the most emerald colour. They were in the shape of diamonds. The patterns on the ring were very intricate and the placement of the jewels were very ornate. Hikaru's eyes filled with tears, and she wondered if Umi knew about the ring, about what it meant. Umi looked at Hikaru. "Why are you crying?" Hikaru smiled, "Do you know what the ring means?" Umi rolled her eyes. "He loves me, wants to marry me, right?" Hikaru giggled and told Umi how the colours and placement represented Her, Umi, and Fuu.  
  
As the day turned into night, a horrible scream could be heard thoughout Ciphero. Presea collapsed, grasping her chest, onto a nearby bench. She pulled out a locket, and as her life faded, the locket dropped to the ground and opened. Soon, Umi and Hikaru were there, but it was much to late. Hikaru knelt beside Presea, and stopped her tears. "Umi, what IS going on? Is there some kinda of plague sweeping Ciphero and Autozam? What about Chizetta and Fahren?" Ferio walked up. "P-Presea..." Her touched her head, and began to answer Hikaru, "Hikaru...."he sighed, "Chizetta...and Fahren....They are gone...That's where this vile plague cam from..." Hikaru looked up. "Well, it's true...the worlds are collapsing...literally..." Hikaru stood up. "Ferio..." Ferio sighed, and asked, "Has anyone seen Fuu?" Fuu ran up about a minute later, and whispered to Ferio, "Ferio...I am pregnant...and I don't care WHAT you say...I am keeping the baby..." Ferio smiled and hugged Fuu. "Really?" Fuu paused, and replied, "...Really..."  
  
The plague had settled down for 6 months, and no one was killed. Fuu wasing lying down on the soft grass of the park. Ferio was sitting down next to her, along with Hikaru and Caldina. Fuu gasped slightly. Ferio looked at Fuu, as if something was wrong. "What?" Fuu giggled. "Nothing...that baby kicked again...." Ferio nodded and went back to talking to Caldina. A couple minutes later, Fuu gasped."Ferio...My water broke..." Hikaru and Caldina got up and helped Fuu up, as Ferio followed. They got her to the hospital; once they got her there, the contractions had started. Fuu's vision went blurry, and all she could hear was Ferio and Hikaru's rhytmic "Breathe" every 5 seconds. Caldina took off Fuu's glasses, and sat down. Faintly, Fuu heard the doctor say "premature....2 months". After an hour of pushing and breathing, Fuu's muscles relaxed. She fell back onto the pillow, and all sound disappeared. She heard the soft, loving voice of Ferio, and pushed again. The nurse yelled across the room "Almost have the head!", but it was only a whisper to Fuu. She was told to push even more, just once more, and the head would be out. Fuu did as she was told, but screamed out in pain. Ferio wiped his face and dove towards Fuu, but got no where as Hikaru and Caldina pulled him back. It was all an echo crying out to her, telling her to breath, to hold on, to push, to sit up. She tried to push, once more, but screamed as if a dagger was piercing her heart. Her breath was gone...she could breathe no longer, and her eyes rolled back in her head. Ferio ran to Fuu's side and took her hand. "No! Fuu! D-Don't...Don't die!" Fuu looked back over at Ferio, her life not completely gone, and touched Ferio's cheek. "Sorry..."She whimpered. She took her last breath, and faded away. Ferio was kneeling beside the bed, beside his love, beside his unborn child. Hikaru and Caldina got to there knees. They knew the Plague was back.   
  



End file.
